Rosali Relization
by I-Luv-You-All-My-Girlz
Summary: Starts from where Bella calls Rosalie in Breaking Dawn. Rosalie relizes that she is the only one that can save Bella from a terribla fate. Breaking Dawn spoilers, proceed at your risk. one-shoy for now, depends on reviews. plz read! My 2 story!


**Hey peeps!LOL. anyway this is my second story and a one-shot for now unless i have people asking for more and how many reviews i get. i am just on here for fun anyway and because i lke writing fanfiction.**

**Disclamer- **I, VampireGoddess98, sadly does not own the twilight saga. The wonderful SM owns all, unfortually. My friends and i have our pitch forks and guns ready to go, so any one else want to come, PM me please!

* * *

"WHAT!"

I can't believe that Bella may be pregnant. She always gets what I want, she can grow old, have kids but she chooses to be…..this.

"Rosalie, we don't know if it is true" Carlisle spoke calmly to me. Then again who wouldn't? I am completely, utterly, with out a doubt furious with Bella "They are going to come home so I can do some test to see if she is carrying a child"

I just stood and stared at him before running through the house, through the back door to the forest. I needed to hunt anyway.

As I was running I started thinking. Why did Bella always get what I wanted, but didn't get what she wanted? It was not fair! I don't want to be bitter towards her but I just couldn't help it. I have wanted this life for so long but could not have it. What was that saying that I heard before? _'The thing that you want most of all, is the one thing you can never have' _that's what I felt like that now.

The thing I wanted most of all was to be a human again. To be able to carry children, to grow old with Emmett gray haired beside me, surrounded by our grandchildren. It is something I would never have because I am stuck like this. Frozen forever in this body. We may have the looks, the charm and the immortality, but we could never live like a normal human could. Never start a family of our own, never grow old. It wasn't what I would call a perfect life.

Now Bella has everything she is just going to give it up. She will probably just wont care about the baby at all. She would kill it or throw it away for adoption. Bella never chooses the right path. Never.

And Edward, look what he did to Bella. Now he is rushing his way back here right now, worrying about Bella and not the baby. He is such an IDIOT!

The sudden vibration in my pocket broke me out if my thoughts. I got it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Edward. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I flipped open the phone and said "Hello"

"Rosalie?" That was not the voice I was expecting. It was whispering, sounding scared and frightened. That only meant one thing "It's Bella" Yup I was right "Please you have to help me"

"Why would I help you?" I hissed. She had the nerve to come and call right now "You are carrying a child and you don't really care! You just sit there and call me and decide to taunt me? Well you know what? You can just-"

"Edward wants to kill our baby Rosalie" Bella interrupted. I just stood stock still. No. no. He can't. I seriously can't believe it. He is going to kill the baby to save Bella. But he didn't take her choice into consideration. He didn't really care as long as Bella was alive and well. But he also didn't think about me either. I would not let him kill the Bella's baby. I would not.

"Rosalie, I know you don't like mw much but you're the first person I thought of" I could tell bella was on the brink of tears "I need your help because even Carlisle and the rest want to kill the baby. I know how much you want kids Rosalie, s let me make a least a little of that dream come possible Rose. Please help bring your niece or nephew out alive and do not listen to what everyone else says! Please help me!" I know she was desperate. I on the other hand was shocked to find out that my family want Bella's baby dead. I just could not believe it. That was not like them.

"When do you get here?" I asked. If I am going to help than I am going to have to form a plan.

"Um I think" Bella said "I think we are getting there in about ten hours. Why?"

"Because I am going to help you. I know don't say thank you. Just when you get to the airport back here come straight to me after you see everyone else. We will drive in a separate car, Okay?" I thought that would be the best way. I would make sure that we get that baby out alive for Bella. She finally understood what I wanted for all these years.

"Thank you Rose" she sighed "I knew I could count on you. Ahh got to go!" then the line went dead.

* * *

**press the little green button down there. it loves all the mouses clicking on it. it loves to send them all to me. it loves you all! **(Except the ones that dont review!)

**_- VampireGoddess98 :-)_**


End file.
